custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Vilrohk
Vilrohk is a mutant Kraata and member of the Order of Mata Nui. History Vilrohk used to be a Kraata, until he was experimented on by a group of rogue Matoran in Metru Nui. The objective of the experiment is unknown, but a powerful virus was tested as a mutagenic agent. Eventually, Metru Nui authorities found out about the project and considered it a threat, so a Vahki squad was sent to arrest the Matoran involved and shut down their laboratory. With the project stopped, Vilrohk was put in suspended animation in the Archives. A few years later, the Great Cataclysm destroyed the Archives and Vilrohk was freed from his confinement. He slithered out of the Archives, but undercover agents of the Order of Mata-Nui captured him shortly after and took him to Daxia. There, he was studied by Helryx, who realized his potential. As Vilrohk had no purpose, he was inducted and trained as a servant of the Order. Vilrohk was given the earliest known concept of an Adaptive Armor made by Artakha, which was a powerful biomechanical suit designed to protect him against external forces, and he began participating in missions. Destiny War During the war between the Brotherhood of Makuta and the Order of Mata Nui, Vilrohk was sent to the Pit to capture the Barraki Carapar and Takadox, to force them to be part of a suicide mission. After fulfilling his mission and being rescued from the Pit, Vilrohk was chosen to assist in capturing the Makuta Spiriah. He then returned to the Pit with a message for Hydraxon, ordering him to free the other Barraki to fight on the Order's behalf. Subsequently, Vilrohk traveled to Metru Nui to assist the other newly stationed agents there. During his stay, he faced the Dark Hunter Voporak, who had just robbed the Kanohi Vahi from the Coliseum. Voporak's temporal field destroyed Vilrohk's biomechanical suit, forcing him to discard it. While Makuta Teridax was in control of the universe, Vilrohk remained hidden in the Onu-Metru Archives and acted as a messenger for the rebels. Since he did not have his armor and appeared to be any other mutant of the museum, he was ignored by Teridax. After Teridax's death, Vilrohk was rescued from the Archives and transferred to Spherus Magna, where he was provided with a new suit. The Invasion When the Chorak invaded the planet, Vilrohk was hired by Veuy and grouped with Deriahk and the Dark Hunter Frustrator on a mission to obtain the legendary Kanohi Mask of Wishes, and end the invasion. In their search for the last owner of the mask, Glatorian Ganiaz, the three went to the forest and burst into the cave of Zakkond. Zakkond immediately confronted them, demanding that they leave his cave, but the team managed to defeat him and interrogate him. Later, the three crossed with an endangered Matoran and rescued him. This Matoran guided them to Ganiaz, who offered that someone faces her for the mask. Vilrohk accepted the challenge and faced Ganiaz, beating her and winning the Kanohi Gebuk as a prize. Deriahk ordered the mask to be sent to Vavakx immediately, but the Matoran they had rescued earlier revealed his true identity: Nutrex. The Makuta, after killing Ganiaz and defeating the rest of the team, escaped with the mask. Upon awakening, Frustrator decided to reveal his true identity, Makuta Pakark, and teleport Vilrohk and Deriahk back to the shelter. When they arrived, Nutrex had already carried out his plan, reviving the mythical Hantrek. In order to be able to stop Hantrek, Vavakx sent Vilrohk and Deriahk in search of the destines user of the Mask of Wishes in the Dark Hunters' camp. Upon arrival, both were attacked by Airwatcher and a Hordika Dragon. They defeated the Hunters and The Shadowed One appeared to negotiate with them. With nothing else to offer, Deriahk revealed the identity of "Frustrator" as Makuta Pakark, and offered his life in exchange for Kapokhed, the destined user. The Shadowed One accepted the deal and sent Kapokhed to the refuge. Vilrohk then returned with Deriahk to the ruins of the refuge, and Kapokhed arrived as they had agreed. At that moment a patrol of Chorak attacked, and Vilrohk helped to repel them. At the end of the battle, Kanohi Gebuk placed itself on Kapokhed's face and he transmitted a vision about Vavakx, who was imprisoned in Metru Magna by the Chorak, now allied with Hantrek. Vilrohk then participated in the mission at the Spherus Magna Council Headquarters to rescue Vavakx. After a few minutes of battle against several Chorak soldiers, the security system of the building was activated and began a self-destruct sequence. The group encountered the Chorak King Cerverus and finally made peace to escape. On the outskirts of the building, Vilrohk and the others met with Deriahk and Vavakx, who confirmed that Hantrek had died. With this, Kapokhed began to manifest the power of Kanohi Gebuk to ensure an era of peace for the survivors. After the war, Vilrohk was promoted from servant of the Order of Mata Nui to a full member and helped in the reconstruction of Metru Magna. Old Grievances Several years later, the city of Metru Magna was under attack by the Alpha Being Mersny, who made his appearance from the Red Star, causing it to impact against the city. With an army of monstrosities at his disposal, Mersny began to make his way to assassinate Vavakx, who was sheltered in an underground bunker. Vilrohk and Morvax fought together to repel the enemy horde, but Mersny surprised them, using his magnetic powers to kill Morvax and destroy Vilrohk's armor. Knowing that Mersny was looking for Vavakx, Vilrohk went to the subterranean bunker and helped in rescuing him, being teleported to a camp. Soon Vavakx, determined to confront Mersny once and for all, left the camp while Vilrohk and the others were forced once again to confront Mersny's army, which was on its way. The resulting battle was fierce, and Vilrohk was unable to resist for long. After being rescued by their most recent ally, Manauhk, he cured him and then exercised his purifying powers, giving him powers of Light. With their new abilities, Vilrohk and the others managed to defeat the horde. After the disaster, Vilrohk learned that Vavakx had died in his final battle against Mersny, and participated in the event where his memory was celebrated in the central square of Metru Magna. Eventually, the effects of Manauhk's purification vanished over time and Vilrohk regained his pre-event abilities. Abilities and Traits Vilrohk has the power to create electric force fields to protect himself and/or imprison other beings. He can also redirect the electricity to attack his opponents. Being originally a Kraata, Vilrohk can also detect Antidermis in his surroundings, turning him into an excellent Makuta tracker. After being purified by Manauhk, Vilrohk lost his electric force field power and his ability to detect Antidermis in exchange for Elemental Light powers. The effect eventually faded over time and his original abilities were restored. Like all members of the Order of Mata Nui, Vilrohk's mind is protected against telepathy and mental invasions. Tools To protect his organic form and to facilitate his movement, Vilrohk depends on a specialized biomechanical suit. In his life he had three different suits, each equipped with different weapons and functions. His original suit was designed by Artakha, and made use of the earliest known concepts that would then be applied to the Toa Nuva's Adaptive Armor. Later models were perfected with further upgrades and updated technology. Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Kraata